1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display apparatuses are self-emitting type display apparatuses which display images by using an included organic light-emitting device. Unlike liquid crystal display apparatuses, organic light-emitting display apparatuses do not need an additional light source. Thus, the thickness and weight of the organic light-emitting display apparatuses may be relatively reduced. Also, organic light-emitting display apparatuses have low power consumption, high brightness, and high response rates, thereby drawing attention as next generation display apparatuses.
In general, the organic light-emitting device includes a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. The organic light-emitting device emits light by energy generated when excitons, which are generated by holes injected from the hole injection electrode and electrons injected from the electron injection electrode being united in the organic emission layer, fall from an excited state to a ground state.